


Blast From The Past

by SapphireEyes23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireEyes23/pseuds/SapphireEyes23
Summary: Sam and Dean rush to help Claire only to find another surprise waiting for them.





	Blast From The Past

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing fan fiction and I would really love any and all advice, criticism (good and bad) I really love the way writing helps me deal so I hope to make this a long term thing and improve along the way.

This weeks hunt was no different than any other, it ended with a dead werewolf, a few bruises and a celebratory trip to the local hole-in-the-wall bar.  
“Another one in the win column Sammy” Dean held up his first whiskey of the night. Sam nodded and tilting his beer in Deans direction. “I want to get headed back to the bunker early so don’t disappear on me tonight.”

“Sammy, I make no promises, besides I see a blonde who might have something to say about that.” Dean slid off his barstool, winked at Sam tossed him the keys and started in the blondes’ direction. Sam chuckled and shook his head, “Same old Dean.” After a few more beers Sam decide to call it a night, paid his tab and went back to the room. 

Just as he was drifting off to sleep, the door came flying open, slamming against the wall. After realizing it was only Dean, he put his gun back on the nightstand. “What the hell Dean?!”

“Get up, we got to go, NOW!! I just got a call from Claire, she was hunting something and needs our help.” Deans attitude was something more of a worried father than that of a worried friend. “She screamed right before the call cut off, get off your ass, MOVE.” In the few minutes Dean had been in the room he managed to pack both their bags and head for the door. Sam chased after him barely getting in baby before Dean took of.

 

Claire POV

This hunt should’ve gone like any other one, maybe that’s what I get for working with another hunter on this. He had a good reputation, was good with his weapon and seemed to possess a natural skill. Now I’m stuck trying to rescue his ass, I can’t believe he got caught by the vamps. There’s not many hunters I trust and there’s no way in hell I’m calling Jody, Alex would never let me hear the end of it. I’ll call Dean. 

Crouched in a tree line watching the barn where they dragged my partner “Hey Dean, I could use your help with something. I’m working on this vamps nest and they snatched my partner. You and Sam are the only people I…. AAAAHHHHH” Somehow a vamp had snuck up on you and everything went dark

Dean POV 

Driving all night, the boys hit town just around breakfast. The boys stopped at a diner to grab a bite and gather intel. “Alright Sammy I want to hit the ground running here.” Deans impatience and helplessness was getting the best of him. 

“Here’s the thing, Claire is getting pretty decent at covering her tracks but I was able to track her cells GPS. She’s about 2 miles outside of town, at least her phone is.” Sams voice was uneasy at the thought of hinting that Claire...was gone. “Then let’s go.” Dean took one last bite of his bacon, tossed a few bucks on the table and was out the door.  
“So did she tell you who this other hunter is that she was working with?” Sam figured maybe they could try tracking him too. “All she said was he….so we know it’s a guy” Why this bothered Dean perplexed him, he hadn’t really thought of himself as a father figure to Claire, yet his protective nature wouldn’t let him be anything but.  
Sam smiled a little when he noticed Deans tone and jaw flex, “Aww… what’s the matter big daddy Dean? No boys allowed?”  
“Shut up Sam, I just want to find her and this idiot hunter that got himself captured, getting her captured.” 

Sam and Dean pulled up to an empty field. “Great now what.” Dean sat on babys hood staring into some nearby trees. “Lets think this through. Claire was a smart girl; she wouldn’t just be out here in the open.” Sam was trying his best to keep a level head, he knew one of them had to stay thinking straight and Dean was clearly spiraling. 

They loaded up and started toward the trees when they heard a scream in the distance beyond the trees. After a quick glance they both took off running machetes in hand. On the other side of the trees was a dilapidated old barn. This clearly had to be where the screams where coming from. Another scream echoed out as they inched closer. “Claire” Dean whispered to himself as he signaled Sam to take the other door. 

 

Claire’s POV

By the time I came to, they had my hands and feet tied with ropes and handcuffs. The knot on the back of my head was throbbing but at least they hadn’t killed me, or worse turned me…. again. Shifting around you can tell that they found every knife that you had hidden, even the one tucked in your bra. “Shit, they found every single one.”

Before I could attempt to slip the knots, they were back for me. “What you can’t help but pick on the pitiful blonde? Untie me let’s make this a fair fight at least.” They yanked me up to my feet and guided me to the main room where they tied my hands above your head. My taunts were answered by a swift right hook. Taunting them would at least keep them from killing me quickly, anything to give Dean a chance to get to me. If he came. 

Soon the beating escalated to pure torture, slicing you with my own knives. The screams they pulled from me made the vamps smile. “Clearly you’re trying to get payback for the other three of you that I killed the other night.” Even in all this pain I still managed a cocky smile. Another punch, and a knife goes across my left arm, unable to resist a blood curdling scream escapes my lips. 

I heard the echo of a door slamming, I could relax, they were here. I’ll survive.

\--  
Kicking down the door Dean clears every room he comes across desperately searching for Claire, she just had to be there, she had to be alive. “Just hold on, I’m coming.” Dean whispered as he walked through, mainly to comfort his own nerves. He could hear Sam working his way through the barn on the other side killing a few vampires on his way. Dean made his way into the main area to see Claire strung up bleeding, barely standing. She was surrounded by three vampires. Easy work for Dean, he decapitated all three in minutes and untied Claire, laying her down on the ground to assess the damage.

Sam comes running around the corner, a little battered and bruised. The fear on his face drops to relief as he sees Dean sitting with Claire, she s a little beat up but she’ll be ok. “Dean you need to see something.” Stress still in his voice. “Are you ok?” Dean handed Claire a knife just in case before following Sam to a stall off to the side. “What is it?” Dean jogged after Sam “Did you find the other hunter?” Sam stood in front of the doorway. “Yes I found him, but Dean you got to breathe.” Sam tried to block Dean as he pushed into the room. 

He was laying passed out in the corner still close to the ropes that Sam had untied from his wrists and feet. Dean first checked for a pulse. He’s still alive. Dean rolled him over to check for fangs.

“Sammy, please tell me that I’m seeing things.” Deans heart dropped “Its Ben.


End file.
